


Survival

by winterkills00



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Survival, bunker times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: They spend ten years together in that bunker. John watches Jacobs hair turn grey and wrinkles forming around his eyes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my other story but this story features Jacob and no sexy time lol

Jacob had hidden John away in the bunker before all the shit went down. Which meant he knew where to go when the bombs hit. 

They both survived and ended up in a really good bunker that would last them for a good bit of years. 

It had food and drinks and clean water and John and Jacob had each other so it wasn’t the worst combination. 

It even had a few board games to pass the time. John would make Jacob play monopoly with him. Sitting there quietly buying lots and exchanging money whenever they landed on each other’s spots. 

John is a sore looser though so Jacob lets him win mostly. Let’s him buy the most expensive lots and watch Jacob cough up money when he lands on it. Johns having a blast and they forget the apocalypse for a bit. 

They get in each other’s throats too. John gets angry easily in periods. Goes off on Jacob and Jacob grows cruel and mean. He never yells at John he just spits acid and calls him a pissy child. 

John yells at him. “This is all your fault. You should have listened to Joseph!” He's pissed alright. Jacob just shoots him an angry glare and answers “this has nothing to do with Joseph. Or god. You’re an idiot for thinking that.” 

That night John is fuming. He goes to Jacobs room and sits on his bed. Leans over him and places his hands on Jacobs throat. He doesn’t push down but he wants to. Is about to when Jacob suddenly opens his eyes and glares at him. “Go ahead. Do it. See how you’ll survive down here alone.”

John takes his hands back like he’s been struck. “Coward.” Jacob says and John storms to his room and curls up in his bed. 

They always make up though. Have to. Even when John wants to fight Jacob stays calm and tries to keep him from it. He’s the bigger man. Even if John gets under his skin. 

———

“Aaah wish I had my tattoo gun.” John whines on a boring day. They’ve eaten their daily gruel and Johns sitting in his chair tapping his fingers at the table. 

“Yeah.. can’t you make your own?” Jacob asks and John lights up. “We have ink?” He asks and Jacob goes to his room. Comes back with a writing quill and some ink. “Found this?” He says and puts it down in front of John. “We also have a sowing kit if that helps?” And John smiles with that. 

Gets to work and finds the hand sanitizer. “What are you gonna ink?” Jacob asks as John gets ready. “I dunno maybe a knife?” He contemplates, sanitizes his leg. “Can I borrow your knife as reference?” He asks and Jacob gets his red hunting knife from his thigh holster. Always with him. 

He feels a little pride that John wants to make his knife on his thigh. On his body. 

John gets to work and Jacob checks back in with him later that night. He looks damp with sweat and concentration but also tired. “Maybe take a break for now.” He says, avoids touching John so he doesn’t make mistakes. 

“Yeah.. takes a while cus it’s stick and poke.” He says but stops for the night. Sanitizes his leg again and puts the supplies away. 

It takes him two days to finish his thigh piece and Jacob looks at the finished knife. It’s a bit crooked but it fits with his other pieces. “Looks nice.” He says and johns beaming. Feels proud. 

He grows sick after that. Jacobs afraid he’s caught an infection because of the tattoo.  
John insists he’s fine. 

Jacob takes care of him. Helps him eat and drink and changes his clothes when he gets too sweaty. “Hang in there buddy” Jacob says as John moans in pain. 

Jacob takes a folding chair to the shower so John can sit down while he’s in there. He ends up falling once he’s outside and Jacob is quick to come in and help him. He towels John off and helps him sit up before helping him put his clothes back on. 

He’s sick for a few more days before he grows well again. Jacob is so relieved. “No more tattoos” he says and John nods. He could have died. 

——-

They spend ten years together in that bunker. John watches Jacobs hair turn grey and wrinkles forming around his eyes. He’s still strong because he works out in the bunker but he’s visibly aged. 

They’re running out of food and even if John doesn’t want it jacob says they have to go to the surface. John’s nervous. Hates the thought of Jacob going up there but he gets ready and walks the ladder up. He made sure to wear a cloth over his mouth and goggles but he can’t be fully prepared for whatever happened to the world. 

John closes the door into the ladder room. Jacob said he shouldn’t open it no matter what he hears. Jacob took the gun so he’ll be fine. Is what John tells himself. 

Jacob’s gone for twenty minutes before John hears something. A loud thump at the foot of the stairs. “Jacob?” He says nervously. Did Jacob fall down the stairs? 

“Not yet!” Jacob yells from the top of the ladder and John has to wait. 

Another twenty minutes and finally John hears the huge bunker door close and Jacob coming down the ladder. “It’s okay you can open up now.” Jacob says sounding happy. 

He’s smiling when John opens the door. Standing over a huge caribou. Johns smiling back. “How was it??” He asks cheerfully. 

“Weird.” Jacob answers as he hands John a bunch of overly pink flowers. “For you!” He says and John is smiling. Flowers is a rare sight and he hurriedly puts them in a tin can with some water on the table. 

“What else did you find?” John asks and Jacob hums “caribou and some wood. For carving.”

Jacob had said he would teach John how to carve animals into wood but they had run out of it. Used Jacobs figurines for the fireplace in winter. 

“I’ll prepare the caribou.” Jacob says as he closes the door and starts cutting the meat. He puts it all in the freezer except for one piece which they’ll use for dinner tonight. 

Jacob makes his famous stew and they can’t stop smiling as they eat. “This is the best!” John is excited and Jacob smiles back. He loves seeing his little brother happy. Especially after all they’ve been through. 

“How was it then? Tell me.” John says and Jacob eats a spoon of meat before he starts. 

“Pink. And weird. The air smelled weird and sweet and the animals were odd. Plants were lush and rich though. Lots of trees and grass was green.” John eats it all up with big curious eyes and hopes he can go with Jacob next time. 

Jacob doesn’t allow it. This time he brings a backpack and goes back up the ladder. John hugs him closely beforehand. 

The air is a welcoming breeze on his face and he Shoots another caribou. It’s been two months since he’s been up here and they’re low on meat again so he shoots another caribou just in case. Throws it down the ladder and John knows not to open the door yet. He just waits patiently by the door. 

Jacob finds an apple tree and climbs it. He’s not as young as he used to be so his legs make a weird creaky noise but he manages to get up there and fill his backpack with as many apples as he can. 

He sets down a little snare for a rabbit or something small for next time. 

He also finds another interesting tree and cuts down a few branches before he runs back to the bunker. 

He throws the branches down the ladder and climbs back down himself, closing the bunker door and locking it. 

Once he’s down he opens the door into John with another smile. “Success.” He says and John smiles back. 

“What’s that?” He asks and looks to the branches. “Elderflower” Jacob says and brings them inside on the dining room table. “We can make juice with them. And soup.” John picks one and tries it but it’s bitter and he makes a face. “We have to boil them!” Jacob laughs. 

He prepares the caribou again and their freezer is almost too full. 

Jacob opens the backpack and hands John an apple. “Found this too.” He says and Johns face lights up. “Apples!” He immediately takes a bite and moans “oh Jacob this is delicious” he’s ecstatic. The taste of apples is heavenly after eating gruel and beans for so long. 

“There were plenty up there. Next time I’ll bring a net and we can harvest some for apple porridge” Jacob says enthusiastically.

They prepare the elderflower and make soup for dinner out of it. Saves the rest for juice in some big wooden barrels. That will come in handy for a dark night. 

Jacob helps John cut into the wood. He teaches him how to map out a wolf on the wood and cut and chop until it looks decently like an animal. John is proud of himself when he’s done. Immediately starts on a new one. Another wolf. Until he can make one as pretty as Jacobs. 

———

It’s only a few more days before Jacob goes to the surface again. He brings the net and manages to fill it up with apples. He also caught a little rabbit in his snare and brings it back too along with more flowers for John. 

When he comes back down John is waiting for him eagerly. “How was it?” He asks as usual when Jacob opens the door. Brings in the apples. “There was a house further up that I wanna explore. Next time.” Jacob says. 

They prepare some of the apples and save the porridge in the freezer for another good day. They have so many apples now. John is full and happy once again. 

The best part is that Jacob doesn’t get sick from going to the surface how they feared. Johns so relieved when the days pass and Jacob is as strong as ever. 

The surface is still scary and new and Jacob needs to be careful. He doesn’t go up there unless necessary. 

John sleeps happy and full that night. With a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s an afternoon when Jacob runs a hand through his hair and huffs. His hair is getting so long and grey he can hardly recognize himself when he looks in the mirror. 

John sees his scrunched up face and laughs. “Let me cut it then. Think there’s a buzzer around somewhere that still works.” He says and touches Jacobs shoulder lightly. 

So they sit in the bathroom, Jacob with a towel around his shoulders and John with his scissors and the buzzer. 

“I’ll trim it a little first.” He says and gets to cutting. 

Jacob just hums and looks on in the dirty mirror. They really need to clean in here. 

Snippets of silver hair fall around his ears and he starts to day dream himself away to their younger days. Jacob had learned to cut hair when he was younger. Their parents beat them if they grew their hair out too long but wouldn’t pay for them to get cut. 

Now John has taken it upon himself to learn to cut hair too and Jacob is proud. 

“It’s not gonna be as good as in the salon..” John bites his lips in concentration. But Jacob just looks at him with intense eyes in the mirror. “You’re doing good.” He just says. 

John gets the buzzer out and cuts the sides and back all short and fuzzy. Jacob looks more like himself. Especially when John starts to cut the top. He doesn’t cut off much because the longer Mohawk looks good on Jacob. 

“Alright all done!” John says and looks in the mirror. Jacob smiles softly and looks at John. Anywhere but himself. He looks exhausted and washed up. Going to the surface didn’t take away all his worries like he had hoped. 

“Thanks.” Jacob says and runs a hand through the hair island on his head. “Looks good.” He says and collects all the hair on his towel and throws it in the bin. 

“Want me to trim yours now?” He asks back but John just shakes his head. “Nah I kinda like it longer.” He says. John had made himself a little hair tie for his hair, keeping it in a low ponytail. Not a bun or anything it makes them think of Joseph too much. John looks a lot like their brother already. 

————-

John gets tired of playing the same game of monopoly over and over again. They have a few more games but they’ve been playing those too. 

Jacob comes up with a new game. He’ll say the alphabet in his mind until John says ‘stop’ then they’ll have to come up with names with that letter. 

“N.” Jacob says as he’s sitting in his trusty armchair, cutting up a piece of wood from the outside world. 

“Nora.” John says, eating an apple. Their last one for now. Jacob will go to the surface once again soon. 

“Noel.” Jacob answers, chopping into the wood. He’s making an owl for John. He’s got a little collection going on over the fireplace. 

“Nina.” John says, eating as close to the stem as he can to get the most of the apple. 

“Hhmm Nico.” Jacob says after a bit of thinking. N is hard. They’ve had almost all of the alphabet now but N is turning to be difficult. He’s pretty sure they’ve had it before but he can’t remember all the names they’ve been through. 

“Nick...” John says and throws the apple stem away, bad memories riling up in his stomach. He tortured Nick Rye. Made him confess and cut his flesh from his body. 

“Let’s try another letter I’m stuck.” Jacob says to try and change the subject but John is already in his head about the old memories. 

“John?” Jacob says to try and get him out of it but John just hums and worries his lip.

They sit in silence for a bit before Jacob starts to cook dinner. 

Johns not hungry but he eats anyways. Still in his head the whole afternoon. 

————

Jacob talked about a house up above on the surface and he’s finally getting ready to explore it. 

“Can I come?” John asks. Even if he knows the answer. 

“You’ll need a second pair of eyes. To look out for you.” He adds when he sees Jacobs protest in his eyes. 

But John is right. He does need some backup so he ends up giving in with a “you gotta be careful. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

John beams and puts his gear on, goggles and a homemade mask for the dust and foreign particles up above. Then his backpack. 

They climb up the latter and Jacob leads the way, slowly opening the door to the outside. 

It’s midday and the sun is high and hot in the sky, John can feel the heat on his body when he gets up behind Jacob. 

He’s at loss for words when he sees the outside world, mouth hanging open behind his mask. 

“So this is what’s its like..” he says in almost a whisper, afraid someone will come and take it all away if he breaks the spell with his voice. 

“Yeah..” Jacob says with a smile behind his own little mask. John had made him one too with some old shirts and their sewing kit. 

“Come on, we have to hurry to the house, it’s just up there.” Jacob says as he points to the little hill over to the right. 

They climb the hill and Jacob breaks in the door, making as little noise as possible. 

There’s a lot of dust inside, big piles of it everywhere. The whole house is crooked because of it but they do find some valuable things. 

Jacob finds some canned food that’s still good enough and some knives he carefully puts in his bag. He also finds some old medicine in the bathroom cabinets that should be fine as well. 

John finds some old clothes he takes and an old IPod playing some old tune. He also takes a few more boardgames from the living room and some candles. They can always use candles. 

“Found something good?” John asks Jacob with a satisfied smile when they meet in the living room again. 

“Yeah. But I think they have potatoes in the garden. Come be a look out while I get them” He says as they leave the house and walk into the backyard. 

————-

Jacob roams around in the low bushes for a bit, ripping up potatoes between weeds and putting them in his backpack, before he hears the sound of an engine. He lifts his head and walks towards it while whispering “John? John!” But he knows it’s too late. 

He runs towards the sound and manages to see a motorcycle driving away, John on the back, tied up and passed out. Someone took his brother. 

He immediately runs after them. Tracks them for hours on end. He needs to find his brother. 

He finally tracks them down at a gas station. He’s in the bushes watching them fill up the tank, chatting. Two girls in pink armor and helmets. Signs all over them. Jacob is holding his breath. 

He only has his bow and arrow but it’ll have to do. He aims his bow and takes a shot. It hits one of the girls right in the throat. She goes down gurgling and it alarms the other girl. 

She starts shooting all around her with her riffle but none of them hits Jacob. He aims again and hits her in the chest. He shoots again for good measure but she’s already down and spasming in pain. 

Jacob runs to the bike and checks Johns pulse. He’s okay just passed out. He takes the ladies guns on his back and fills the gas tank on the bike before driving back. 

He parks the bike in the bushes a bit away from their bunker before carrying John and the new guns back down into their safe home. 

“That was close..” Jacob sighs to himself as he lays John down on the bed and cuts his ties. He’s got a bruise on his head which Jacobs washes clean from dirt. 

John wakes soon enough, confused and with a headache. Jacobs just relieved he’s alright. Caresses his head and tells him to relax.


End file.
